The present invention relates to a core latch chuck assembly for securing a roll of wound material having an annular core for rotational movement. More particularly the present invention concerns a core chuck assembly having latches capable of being rotated to a first withdrawn position such that they may be inserted through the annular core of a roll of material and a second locking position wherein they are extended outwardly engaging the interior surface of the core and having an extension portion extending to cover the inner wraps of the roll material to prevent the material from telescoping.
When a large roll of material such as paper is unwound it has been found that if the inner layers of the roll are loose they may "telescope". By "telescope" it is meant that the inner layers will actually be displaced axially outwardly such that the bulk of the roll of material will be displaced to a position other than radially outward from the annular core. This axial displacement continues until the strength of the paper is incapable of supporting the weight of the roll as it is displaced further and further from the core. Eventually the roll collapses.
In order to maintain an effective roll unwinding mechanism it is necessary to prevent this telescoping to prevent the potential for the entire roll to collapse. Once the roll collapses it is essentially unusable for unwinding and a new roll must be mounted. A process or end use receiving paper from the roll may have to be discontinued while the collapsed roll is removed and a new roll mounted.
The core chuck assembly described is capable of being entirely withdrawn from the center of the core of the paper roll such that the paper roll may simply drop from the mounting position upon withdrawal of the core latch chuck assembly. Once a new roll is placed in position the core latch chuck assembly is inserted through the core and the latches are rotated to both engage the interior of the core to secure the roll core and to project an extension portion to cover the radially extending face of the roll to prevent the innermost layers of material from telescoping.